


But eventually everyone runs out of time

by Avatar_Midorima



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, But he's not major, Depression, Gaster has something to do with things, Other, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus Sleepwalks, Papyrus has nightmares, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Sad Papyrus, Sans the Blueberry, Sans tries to make everything better, Tall carrot much suffer, Temmie is creepy af, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_Midorima/pseuds/Avatar_Midorima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap AU (with my own special twist that isn't too drastic and oops the title is unoriginal)</p><p>Reset #??? Papyrus is finally losing it, things are finally changing, and our chance is coming. Frisk! Stay determined... </p><p> </p><p>W̹̹̰͔͉̯̆ͥ͐̉ͬ͑́͟͢͠ͅé͕̠͍̝̙̪̲ͤ́͊̈́̄ͪ͟'͖̩͕̯̏̃̽r̮͓̯̥͙͙̃̃͢ͅe͔̥͕̜̘͚ͪ̇̎̏ ̵̘̦̖͎̊̿͛̏ͧ̎r͎̺̳͚ͨͭ͋ͣͨͫ̾̍͞u̥̜̹̥ͤ̌̌͂͟n̵̦̼̙̺̒̎ͨ́͢n̬̝̱̝̪̖̾ͣͯ͂̍͌͑̃́͝i̶̬̚͘n̐͂͑̊̂ͣ̿͞҉͉͈͖͢ğ̶̡͉̖̹̯͕̤͍̔̓ͩͨ̑̇͐ ̷͉̩̱̰̻̮̮̗̓̊̔̿̊̀͊͠o̧͎̩͚͔̥̗ͣ̽̅̐ͯ̓̕ṳ̬̜͕̘̲̠͙ͭ̓̇ͤ͆͊̚t̲̮̘̗̲͔̤̮ͨͦ͘ ̸͓͔̲̳̝͉ͥͨ̈́̓o̧̯̜͚̠͇͇̐ͦ̅f̛̜̲̩̫͙̜̩̓̌͛͜ ̨̛̹̞̼̲̞̩ͥ̿̄̽̚ť̺̠̖̦̻̙͚̗̪̆̑̃̋͠i̧̖̬͕̇̓̂̿̀͡m͓̦̹̓ͫ̊ͯ͐̈́͝e̶ͧͮ̌̿̀͝͏̱̳̺͓</p>
            </blockquote>





	But eventually everyone runs out of time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say about this. Just a lot of mysteries and fluff and angst. I've listed the swaps for those who don't know/forgot. I have a plan, but how to describe it without giving away too much is impossible. So...enjoy?? My tumblr is Avatar Midorima, so if you wanna chat or share anything....
> 
> Swaps:  
> Frisk - Chara  
> Sans(lowercase) - Papyrus(UPPERCASE)  
> Flowey - Temmie  
> Undyne - Alphys  
> Asgore - Toriel
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> http://avatar-midorima.tumblr.com/

   Papyrus opens his right eye socket slightly, glancing towards his dresser. He sighs and lets himself fall out of the bed at the sight of his discarded sock. That sock is like his own personal clock; if it's there by his dresser, then the human in the current timeline hasn't arrived yet. He needs a better way of keeping track. Sans yells from downstairs, probably just trying to get him up, and he heads out slowly. He plops down unceremoniously into his usual chair with it's familiar squeak as a plate is practically thrown in front of him. He mumbles his 'good mornings' and 'thanks bro' and forces down the burnt tacos. At least they get better when Chara helps out. He listens to his bro and repeats the usual lines, and eventually gets himself out the door.

   He says hi to no one, and eventually reaches the his post. Using his long limbs to his advantage, he positions himself so that lay across the chair, his arms and feet against the sides, holding him upright; the hood of the dull orange hoody up. The only thought he allows to pass through his mind being of...what's his name on the other side of the door. Papyrus mutters some curses and lights a cigarette up. He should remember the name of the guy, after all these times, but random things seem to slip every now and then. Never how to go about things though, he never lets himself forget.

  He hears the sealed door shut, and that's his cue to go into the woods and observe. His cig fell at some point during the nap, and he looks at it's place in the snow longingly as he stands; long-bones creaking as he stretches. Won't have another chance for that until after the human 'fights' Sans.

  After striding across the short distance of woods, the human continues down the path. No dust apparent on the sweater, that's a good first sign. He glances at the sealed door before following the human. Stepping on the branch, the human turns to look behind them. Papyrus studies the expression, and notes how the human's hand goes towards a pocket. He tries his best not to be affected by that implication. He takes a breath as he approaches the kid from behind.

"H U M A N, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A NEW PAL?"

  They spin around and stare at Papyrus for a moment; then let out a small fit of giggles at the silly glasses he's wearing. Another good sign, as the human takes his hand. "HEHEHE. THE OLD BUZZER-IN-THE-HAND, NEVER GETS OLD." He repeats his introductory lines and asks for a name. If the skeleton had blood, it'd be running cold right now, but his face, tone, and expression never falter. Frisk. But he continues the speal, but to his surprise, Frisk goes behind the lamp this time. Huh. Frisk never bothers with that. Papyrus barely hides his confused expression as Sans comes running in. 

"SUP, BRO?" And the whole 'puzzles, lamp is interesting, annoys Sans with puns, Sans runs off' stuff happens as usual.

Odd.

Frisk comes out from behind the lamp and prepares to leave. Papyrus ponders which line to say for this situation. Ehh, they're still named Frisk. Might as well threaten them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Swaps:  
> Frisk - Chara  
> Sans(lowercase) - Papyrus(UPPERCASE)  
> Temmie - Flowey  
> Asgore - Toriel  
> Undyne - Alphys
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> http://avatar-midorima.tumblr.com/
> 
> I realize that there's 0 interaction between the bros, and pretty much the human. This is my little introductory chapter. It's also showing how our poor Pap always starts out detached.


End file.
